1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device that is portable and capable of conveniently maintaining a shape of a flexible display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices are classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. Light-emitting type display devices include an organic light emitting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panel, a light emitting diode (LED) panel, etc. Light-receiving type display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, etc.
From among the flat display devices, the organic light emitting display device has a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a high response time. As such, the organic light emitting display device may be used in mobile devices, e.g., digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra-slim notebook computers, and tablet personal computers, and in electronic/electric products, e.g., ultra-thin televisions.